


Nicknames

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You called me Soufflé Girl.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilcoyotepupcutie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcoyotepupcutie/gifts).



> The words caught Clara off guard so suddenly that she stumbled away from the TARDIS, clutching at the wall. She looked at The Doctor, tears blurring her vision so much that Clara couldn’t really make out his face or any of his features.

“What’s with the sudden tears and sniffling?” His face was scrunched up in confusion, presumably from Clara’s sudden outburst.

Clara swallowed, struggling to contain her emotion but it was difficult. The nickname would always be fresh in her mind. She couldn’t think of a time when she wouldn’t react to it.

“You called me Soufflé Girl.”

The Doctor had blurted it out in a burst of excitement and Clara wondered if he wasn’t aware of it until now. “I did…” he stated though it sounded more like a question than a statement. “I did.” Now the Doctor sounded more confident but still concerned over her display of emotion. 

“You used to say it quite a lot… when your face was different I mean.” Clara cleared her throat and wiped at the tear tracks on her cheeks. “Doctor, I’m fine. It was unexpected is all.”

He jerked his head forward only slightly. It was barely a nod but Clara was going to take it. “If you keep up with the puffy eyes and nose scrunching, P.E. might run in the opposite direction.”

“Well if Mr. Pink has a problem with my appearance then I’ll be sure to point the blame at you, Doctor.” Clara emphasized the point by poking the Doctor in the shoulder.

“Be careful with that thing!” he exclaimed. “It’s a deadly weapon.”

Clara laughed with her voice now only a little bit shaky. The outburst from earlier was forgotten (in a matter of speaking) but Clara didn’t have a need to talk about it. She has long since accepted that this man standing before her was her Doctor. 

He was gruffer and with very prominent eyebrows this time around but it was ultimately still her Doctor. Sometimes, the brain needed a little reminder.


End file.
